New Sailor Moon World
by Dratier
Summary: *CHP. 4 IS UP* The scouts and Trevor are all transported to an alien world. In this world, mythical beasts, wizards, elves, and other creatures exist. Also, there is a darkness surrounding this new land. Will the scouts ever escape? Please R&R!!!
1. sudden farewells

"Sailor Moon World" was a story I wrote back in 1997. I was writing it at the same time as Lady Jendra's "Sailor Moon Universal". I was partially motivated by that story, and borrowed many ideas from it. Now years later, I was re-reading "Sailor Moon World", and found that the story was very immature, and the similarities to "Universal" were obvious. Therefore, I decided to re-write it, but now with totally new characters, new enemies, and a new story. With years more of writing experience under my belt, I am sure that I can make this story better than the original in every way. So please read, and enjoy. Don't forget to R&R!  
  
DISCLAIMERS:  
  
Hey, I just have a few standard disclaimers. 1: Though most of the characters are not mine, the story and the new characters are. If you want to post this on a site for any reason, just give credit where credit is due. Thanks =Þ 2: I do not own Sailormoon and her soldiers (surprising, right?). They are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment. 3: I bothered you long enough, so please sit back and enjoy my story. Bye =Þ  
  
The New Sailor Moon World Chapter one: sudden farewell  
  
School had just started, and all the students of class 3-A were waiting for the teacher to arrive. This day was a strange day. The teacher was never late for anything, so her not being in class after five minutes was definitely something out of the ordinary. The students didn't seem to mind, however. It's always good to have a free period every once in a while.  
  
"Damn," said a boy with short brown hair. He had bangs reaching just above his eyes, and was wearing thick glasses. The shirt he was wearing had a picture of Sailor Moon on it, and he wore black shorts. He didn't exactly have a lot of friends, but he gave people the impression that if he were to lose the glasses and dress differently, he would be quite handsome. "I can't believe that Ms. Lynn is absent today. It's like a dream come true," he continued.  
  
"It definitely is out of the ordinary," his friend replied. He had short ebony black hair with shorter bangs than his friend. His hair shined brilliantly in the light of the sun coming through the window. He also had piercing green eyes, and a good build. He was average height, at about 5'6". He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black pants. Though all the girls drooled over him, he didn't have a girlfriend or a lot of friends. He enjoyed keeping to himself.  
  
"Well now we have time to study for the test next period," the boy with brown hair continued, making his friend's eyes narrow. He was planning on enjoying his free period by doing nothing. He hated schoolwork of any sort, except English and history. Otherwise, he had no need for the other subjects. "You will be studying too, Trevor-my-boy," the boy with brown hair continued. Trevor rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks, Bob-my-boy," Trevor said sarcastically. This caused Bob to laugh. Usually, Trevor was in a good mood about basically everything. Just mention school, however, and his personality does a total one-eighty. Personally, Bob had no intentions of studying; he had studied plenty the night before. It was always fun to see Trevor's reaction, though.  
  
"Whatever you say," Bob said, his eyes suddenly growing wide. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Bob reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of cards, "I just got these in the mail yesterday. I wasn't supposed to be getting them for another week or two. I'm sort of surprised to have gotten them so soon." Trevor gasped, instantly swiping the cards. The cards were Sailor Moon collector cards. Each card was a real photo taken of each scout.  
  
"Who are they?" Trevor asked, pointing to three scouts he had never seen before. One of them was tall with short blonde hair. She looked a bit tomboyish, but cute non-the-less. The second was a woman with long green hair. She looked older than the rest of the scouts. The third was the most gorgeous of the three. She had blue-green hair down to her shoulders. Bob took a look at the cards Trevor was talking about.  
  
"Oh, these are three new scouts," answered Bob. "Their names are Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto. Pretty neat, eh?" Trevor nodded. Though he seldom admitted it to anybody, he was a big fan of Sailor Moon. Actually, he was possibly an even more avid fan than Bob, who was considered the biggest fan in the school. Trevor stared longingly at the pictures.  
  
"I wanna meet them," Trevor said, a distant look in his eyes. Bob nodded in agreement. "Too bad they live in Japan," Trevor continued, a defeated look in his eyes. Bob grinned, hope still shining in his blue eyes. It seemed that the idea that he and Trevor lived in Virginia didn't at all ruin his determination. Actually, it made it that much stronger.  
  
"So who cares if we live on other side of the world?" asked Bob. Trevor looked up at him. "As long as we want to meet them and try our best to do so, we can do anything." Trevor thought for a moment about what his friend said before grinning and nodding his head in agreement. "Hey you know what, Trev?" Bob asked. "Let's make this a pact." He held out his hand, "Let's promise to meet the Sailor scouts one day." Trevor nodded and shook Bob's hand.  
  
"I promise," Trevor said while shaking Bob's hand. "I promise that both of us will go meet the scouts one day before we graduate." Bob nodded, smiling. Right then, the bell rang, forcing Trevor and Bob to unclasp their hands. "Well I guess I'll see you next period," Trevor said as he and Bob both stood up and left their class and went their opposite ways to their lockers. While Trevor was walking, he couldn't help but smile. 'To meet the Sailor scouts?' he thought. 'That's a dream come true.'  
  
The rest of the day went pretty quick. There was no teacher in their next class as well. That wasn't anything unusual, but it still made Trevor wonder. After school, he and Bob were walking home together. Bob was Trevor's next-door neighbor, so they walked home together almost every day.  
  
They talked about various things as they walked. They talked about having no first and second period, the new scouts, Trevor's dreams, and most of all: seeing the Sailor scouts. After the short ten-minute walk, they were home. Trevor's house was a two-story high white house with a brown roof. It had two large windows on the front on each side of the door, and two smaller ones on the second floor. He had a red walkways leading straight to his front door and plants of all sorts covered his lawn.  
  
Bob's house was almost the same, possibly even more stunning. It, too, had two stories. It was also white and had a brown roof and door. His front yard was covered with islands filled with plants, and flowers lined the front of his house, making it seem almost alive.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Trevor said, giving Bob a five. "Give me a call at around five," Trevor continued. "We can talk more about the scouts." Bob nodded. He called at around five almost every day after school ever since they were kids. Actually, they considered themselves more of brothers than friends. Bob was always there for Trevor, and Trevor was always there for Bob.  
  
They had met when they were about two. Their mothers also happen to be childhood friends, and every day they left Trevor and Bob to play together in their cribs. By the time they were three, they were unable to be separated. If Trevor were away from Bob for more than five minutes, he would cry. The same went for Bob. Their parents knew right then they had not only a strong friendship, but also a brotherhood.  
  
"I'll call you," said Bob before walking to his house. "Later," he called, holding up his hand. Trevor waved back and walked slowly into his house. After closing the door behind him, the first thing he noticed was how quiet it was.  
  
"Oh yeah," Trevor remembered aloud, "It's mom and dad's anniversary." He sighed and looked around. The room he was in was average-sized with black couches on either side of the room to his left, and an archway that led to the kitchen straight ahead of him. The floor was polished oak, as was the table between the couches. The walls were painted white. Peaceful was the best way to explain the room. To his right was another archway that led to the main hall. Walking through it, Trevor made the first left and up the stairs, to the upstairs hall.  
  
He entered the last room on his left to his room. The room was fairly small and simple. The floor was a gray carpet, and there was a computer to his right, with a widow right next to it. Straight ahead was his bed, a window right behind to it, and his closet door next to it. To his left was his dresser and desk. The walls were painted white, and posters of Sailor Moon and the scouts hung around it.  
  
Trevor sighed and sat down on his bed, looking out his window. The wind was blowing, making the branches of the surrounding trees sway gently. It seemed dark out also, which was strange, seeing that it was only three o'clock. Suddenly, he felt a dark feeling, as if something was going to happen. It sent shivers up and down his spine as he thought about it. Quickly, he turned his head away from the window.  
  
He decided to use his computer. Once he signed on, the first thing he noticed was he had mail. Seeing that it was from Bob, he opened it. The message read simply: "Hey, man!" Trevor laughed and looked out the window next to him to see Bob waving from his own window. It just happened that their rooms were right across from each other. Trevor laughed, his mood getting a bit lighter. He still had a nagging feeling that something was wrong.  
  
"Maybe I just need sleep," Trevor said, saying bye to Bob and lying down on his bed. Within minutes, he was asleep. He slept for about an hour before he was woken up by the sound of screeching outside his window. Quickly, he sat up and looked outside. He gasped at what he saw. A large eagle was circling the air outside his window. The eagle was a stunning brown that seemed to almost glow. Trevor was an avid fan of birds.  
  
Quickly, Trevor jumped of his bed and quickly began looking for his camera. Finding it in his drawer, he quickly ran back to the window, only to see the bird gone. Trevor's shoulders drooped in defeat. He knew that he would never see such a marvelous bird ever again. Right then, his phone rang. Trevor looked at the Sailor Moon clock on his wall and noticed it was five o'clock. Slowly, he reached over and picked up the cordless phone oh his desk.  
  
"DID YOU SEE THAT!?" yelled the voice from the other side. Trevor swore he could here him shouting for his house as well. Trevor grimaced, his ear ringing. Quickly, he switched the phone to his other ear.  
  
"Of course I did," Trevor answered in his usual calm voice. Bob was also an avid bird watcher. "I tried taking a picture, but the damn thing was gone by the time I got the camera," Trevor continued. He looked into Bob's window to see him nod. Trevor assumed the same thing happened to him.  
  
"Yeah, same here," answered Bob, making Trevor grin. "It should still be around the area, though. Do you wanna take a look around town with me?" Now it was Trevor's turn to nod. "Is that a yes?" asked Bob. This made Trevor laugh. He looked at Bob's window to see him grinning at him. Trevor grinned back.  
  
"Sure," he said. "I have nothing else to do. Meet me outside." With that they said their farewells and Trevor grabbed his equipment before going outside his house to meet Bob. Bob also had his trusty camera ready. "Ready?" Trevor asked. Bob nodded, holding up his bag of camera equipment. Neither of them noticed the pair of eyes watching their every move.  
  
"I saw it over there," Trevor said, pointing to his bedroom window. "I didn't see which way it took off, though," he finished. His shoulders were slumped in defeat. He had hoped that they would at least know in what general direction to search in. Bob grinned.  
  
"Don't worry, Trevor-my-friend," Bob said, making Trevor roll his eyes from the name, but excited that Bob has an idea at the same time. "I saw it fly away." He pointed his finger down the street, "It went to the west. I'm positive it did, so let's start down there." Trevor nodded, hope once again shining in his eyes. They began quickly walking, almost jogging towards the west. Deep down, Trevor knew that they most likely wouldn't see it again. He still had a shred of hope, however.  
  
They searched for almost three hours. Their searches were not entirely fruitless, however. They happened to get a few good pictures of a Hawk, and some other birds. Bob swore he caught a glimpse of the eagle again. He said he saw it in a tree, almost watching them. It seemed to fly away when it realized Bob noticed it. Trevor thought he was seeing things, of course. Besides that, the eagle was never spotted, and it was beginning to get dark out.  
  
"Well, I guess we should call it a night," said Trevor, exhausted. Bob still wanted to go on, but reluctantly agreed. It was obvious by now that they weren't going to be seeing the eagle again. "Well at least we got some good pics," Trevor continued. Bob nodded. They turned around and began slowly walking home. Fortunately, they were not too far.  
  
About thirty minutes later, they both reached the front of Trevor's house. "I guess my parents came back," Trevor said, noticing his father's red jeep in the driveway. Bob nodded, sighing. "Hey, I'm sure we'll see it again," mocked Trevor. Bob only laughed.  
  
"Actually," Bob started, "We probably will. Let's look again tomorrow." Trevor only managed to roll his eyes. Bob never, ever gave up. Trevor didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. Trevor nodded and gave Bob a five before they both walked to their own houses. "I'll see you in school tomorrow," Bob called out behind him.  
  
"See you then," Trevor called back before opening his door. He closed it behind him and looked around him. He heard the sound of his television in the next room. He walked into the main hall and past the staircase into the television room. It was the same as the main room, only this room had a gray carpet except for a wood floor. There was also a brick fireplace across from the entrance. To his left was a large couch, the television across from it. His parents were snuggling together, asleep. Trevor smiled and quietly walked away and up the stairs.  
  
Making it to his room, he turned the light on and lied on his back, looking out his window. It was now twilight out, Trevor's favorite time of the day. He sighed, remembering the time he spent hunting with Bob earlier in the day. He had a nagging feeling the whole time that he was being watched. He didn't know by what, or whom, but the feeling never went away.  
  
"I'm just imagining things," Trevor thought aloud. "There was nobody around." Just then, he saw a glimpse of something flying in the sky. However, it was gone as quickly as it appeared. Sighing, he closed his eyes and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Several hours later, he was wakened by the sound of screeching outside his window. He quickly sat up and looked outside his window. It was dark now, except for a red glow. "Huh?" Trevor said, looking out the window next to his computer. He gasped at what he saw. Bob's house was on fire. He screamed and opened his door, a ball of flames instantly coming through it.  
  
"WHAT!?" Trevor cried, quickly backing away. Without a second thought, he turned around and opened the window next to the bed. He kicked out the screen and looked at the ground below him. Gulping, he slowly climbed out. Once he was only hanging on to the windowsill with his hands, he looked around desperately for a way down without falling. Just then, a fireball burst out his window, making him fall painfully to the ground.  
  
He favored his ankle before realizing his parents were possibly still in the house. Quickly, he stood up, ignoring the pain in his ankle. He ran to his front door and tried to open it, finding it locked. Without a second thought, he kicked it open and ran inside, only to see the inside filled with flames. He held his shirt over his mouth and searched the house, starting with the television room. They were not in there.  
  
He next tried their bedroom. They were not in there either. 'Maybe they got out,' Trevor thought as he felt himself getting weak from the lack of oxygen. He ran out of his house as quickly as he could. The moment he left the front door, there was another explosion, sending him forward, face first into the street. He lied there, unmoving, a million thoughts racing through his head at once.  
  
"Bob," he remembered, quickly standing up. His friend's house was also burning. He noticed Bob outside, staring at it. "BOB," cried Trevor, running to his friend. Bob turned to him and gasped. Once Trevor made it to him, they hugged for a short moment before looking up at the houses again. "Did you parents get out?" Trevor asked.  
  
"I don't see them inside anywhere," Bob answered, his voice trembling. "But if they escaped, wouldn't they be out here with us?" Trevor nodded in agreement. He had tried to stay calm this whole time, but Bob brought up a good point. Trevor then looked around and gasped when he noticed something in the sky.  
  
"LOOK," called Trevor, pointing at the figure in the sky. Bob followed Trevor's finger and gasped when he saw the figure with his own eyes. In the sky, there was what appeared to be a woman. She was wearing a tight black fuku with the back cut out of it. She had a short skirt with black stockings under it. Her hair was a dark red. A sailor scarf was tied around her neck. In her hand, she held what appeared to be four crystals.  
  
She was looking at the burning houses, a smile of satisfaction across her face. Slowly, she landed and turned around to face the two teenagers. They gasped and stepped back. She looked down at the four black crystals in her hand and grinned. The crystals looked like marbles, only a bit larger.  
  
"A sailor scout?" asked Bob, looking at the woman in disbelief. Trevor only looked at her, his face showing no emotion whatsoever. The woman nodded to Bob's question. He dropped his guard for a moment before putting it back up, "Who are you? Why haven't I ever heard of you before?" The woman only grinned more.  
  
"I am Sailor Alopec. The other questions I have no reason to answer," she replied in a low, but sly voice. Trevor and Bob looked at her, confused looks on their faces. They had both never heard of a "Sailor Alopec" before. It seemed that she was not on their side, however.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Trevor defensively. The woman now turned her attention to him, and gasped. Quickly, however, she smiled, taking a cautious step forward. Trevor and Bob both took a step back in fright. They had no idea what this woman was planning, and didn't have any intentions of finding out.  
  
"You," she said, pointing her finger at Trevor. He only gulped in return. "I knew I felt a strange aura coming from one of these houses," she continued, grinning. "Now that the choices are narrowed down, however, I know now it's you." Trevor looked confused. Neither he nor Bob had the slightest idea what she was talking about. Her grin vanished as she raised her palm towards Trevor. "Die," she said as her hand began glowing purple with power.  
  
In a sudden move, Bob jumped in front of Trevor as a ball of energy his him in the chest. He screamed in pain as a small crystal, similar to the ones Alopec was holding earlier, appeared in front of him. This time, however, it seemed to be emitting green light from the inside. Slowly, however, the light faded and Bob fell to the floor. Trevor let out a cry and knelt down next to him, cradling his head.  
  
"Damn," said Alopec as the crystal appeared in her hand. It was now a solid black. "Another blank. What a waste of life." She grinned as the crystals vanished from her hand. She then turned her attention to Trevor, who was knelt down, holding Bob.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Trevor asked, his voice choked with tears. Bob smiled, his blue eyes shining.  
  
"We're brother, right?" Bob asked. Trevor nodded, making Bob's smile widen. "That's what friends are for." Slowly, he began closing his eyes. "It's so warm," he said, just above a whisper. "So.warm," he finished, followed by silence. Trevor just stared at his friend's lifeless body, silent tears falling form his eyes. He began shaking Bob frantically.  
  
"Wake up, Bob," Trevor choked, "Wake up." Bob still didn't wake up. Trevor shook him harder, "WAKE UP DAMN YOU!" he cried. Still, there was only silence. Trevor cried aloud as he held his friend, no, his brother. "You promised that we would see the scouts together. You promised, so you have to keep it. YOU HAVE TO! YOU PROMISED!" Quickly, he turned his head to face the scout that was watching this with a look of satisfaction in her green eyes.  
  
"This is all too amusing," she said, ending with a small chuckle. Trevor only looked at her, his green eyes literally glowing. Seeing this, Alopec was taken aback before regaining her composure. "Too bad I'll have to end this all now. Don't worry, you can see you parents and 'brother' soon enough." Trevor gasped when he heard her speak of his parents. Alopec grinned, once again raising the palm of her hand towards the defenseless teenager. "Die," she said.  
  
Suddenly, a shriek was heard from above, followed by a brown flash. An eagle clawed at Alopec's face, and she stumbled backwards into the fire, screaming. Trevor gasped as the eagle once again vanished. Moments later, Alopec appeared once again, her fuku scorched from the flames. She looked around for any sight of the eagle. She wanted to kill it first.  
  
"She took my parents," Trevor mumbled, standing up. He glared at her, his eyes burning with anger. She noticed him and turned her attention back to him, her grin appearing once again. "She took my best friend," he continued, stepping forward. "She took everything from me. Everything." He had never hated anybody in his life, but he despised this woman. He wished death upon her. Suddenly, realization hit him as he realized that everything and everyone were gone for good. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed before everything went dark.  
  
Trevor quickly sat up and panted heavily. It had been some nightmare, but he was glad it ended. Once he calmed down, he noticed that he wasn't in his room. The room was a plain white with a small window to his left that looked out to the parking lot beyond it. In front of him was a small TV hanging from the wall, and a door next to it. To his right was a machine that was checking his pulse. He then noticed the gown he was wearing.  
  
"I'm in a hospital?" he said, quickly taking the pulse reader off his finger and standing up. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor. He looked down to see his ankle wrapped in a cast. It was then that he remembered falling from his second-story window. He had a pain in his ankle after that, but he ignored it. "So it wasn't a dream?" he asked, hoping it wasn't true. All his logic told him differently, though. "So Mom, Dad, Bob, they're all DEAD?" he finished yelling. Right then a nurse barged into the room.  
  
"Mr. Carrington," the nurse gasped, calling for another nurse. They tried to help him up, but he pushed them away. Using the bed, he pulled himself up and sat down on the bed. Reaching for clutches next to his bed, he stood up. "You can't get up yet," the first nurse said. Trevor glared at her, making her back away. He had to get away. He had to know what happened.  
  
"You must sit and rest," spoke a deep voice. Trevor gasped and looked up at the door. Standing there was a tall man wearing a business suit. Even under the suit, it was obvious his build was big. He was clean- shaven and had short, slick black hair. The nurses goggled over him before he sent them out of the room. They left slowly, getting a few more glimpses at the hunk on the way out. The man then closed the door behind him. Feeling that he should listen to this man, Trevor sat down.  
  
"I am sorry to just barge in unannounced," the man apologized. Trevor nodded. "I know that you must be going through a lot of pain, physically and mentally. I am sorry, I haven't even introduced myself." The man held out his hand, "I am Mr. Jacobson. I am with the F.B.I.'s detective unit." Trevor shook his hand, not allowing his eyes to leave his soft brown eyes.  
  
"My parents," Trevor choked, "Are they okay?" The man only looked away. Trevor nodded, turning his gaze to the floor. The last shred of hope he had vanished. Nothing was left for him now, nothing. He wanted to cry, but he learned long ago that crying didn't help. In this case, nothing could help.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mr. Jacobson said, placing his hand on Trevor's shoulder. Almost instantly, Trevor hit it away. Mr. Jacobson was taken back for a moment, but then remembered that this boy had been though a lot in the past twenty-four hours. "Their bodies, and also the bodies of Bob Gretcher have not been found," Mr. Jacobson said. This caught Trevor's attention, as he looked up into the man's eyes again. "It is as if they just vanished," Mr. Jacobson finished.  
  
Trevor nodded, trying to understand. He began to wonder if the crystals Sailor Alopec stole had anything to do with that. He could not concentrate at all now, though. There was no way he could concentrate knowing that his parents and best friend were now gone forever.  
  
"We searched your family history and found only one living relative," Mr. Jacobson said, making Trevor gasp. As far as he knew, neither his family nor his biological parents had any living relatives. The fact that he had a brother this whole time was news to him. "You are old enough to be on you own," Mr. Jacobson continued, "But it would be best if you had some sort of guardian. Your brother is four years older than you, making him old enough to be your guardian." Trevor nodded.  
  
"Where does he live?" Trevor asked, curiosity taking over his anguish for a short time. Mr. Jacobson read the paper he was holding in his hand.  
  
"It reads he lives in Tokyo, Japan. Would you like us to contact him for you?" Trevor shook his head. He had every intention of meeting his "brother". He also had another reason, however. He had a promise to keep, and had every intention of fulfilling it.  
  
"I would like to go on my own," Trevor said. Mr. Jacobson opened his mouth to retort, but quickly closed it. He could tell that there was no point trying to talk to this kid once he had his mind set on something. Hesitantly, Mr. Jacobson nodded, handing him a paper. Trevor looked up at him, wondering what it was for.  
  
"That is the information you need," said Mr. Jacobson. "It includes his name and address. You can leave later, though. You must rest now, and give your ankle time to heal." Trevor nodded in agreement, beginning to feel a bit tired. "I have a feeling we will meet again," Mr. Jacobson said. Shaking Trevor's hand once more, he walked out of the room. Almost instantly, Trevor lied back and stared at the white ceiling.  
  
"So I have a brother?" Trevor thought aloud. "Mom, dad, why didn't you tell me?" With that last thought in mind, he slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. 


	2. Unexpected Reunion

The New Sailor Moon World Chapter two: unexpected reunion  
  
A few days following the tragedy came the funeral. Trevor attended it, of course, regardless of what the nurses and doctors told him to do. There were many people there, most of which Trevor did not know. They were all mostly friends of the two families, as well as some of Bob's friends. Trevor noticed a girl Bob liked there. She was crying the most out of all the other classmates. Trevor held back his tears the whole time however. He was dressed in a simple black button-down shirt and white khaki pants. All his more formal clothes were burned in the fire.  
  
The funeral was held outside. Fortunately, it was sunny, but it was also windy. Trevor leaned against a far tree and watched as everybody threw an item of remembrance into the empty caskets. This made Trevor boil with anger. He swore then to get his revenge, no matter the price. Once the funeral and burial ended, Trevor watched as the friends slowly began to leave.  
  
Even after everyone was gone, Trevor stood behind, the golden light of the sunset making his face glow. His flight would be coming soon. He had not told anybody of his departure. He had intended to leave unannounced. This life was over for him now. He decided a while ago to leave it behind and move on. A gentle wind blew from the east, making his hair sway gently. The grass and trees around him swayed as well.  
  
The tears came soon after. Trevor lost all his composure and dropped to the floor, sobbing into his hands. The rain began falling, and the wins picked up. As his sobbing became stronger, so did the weather. It was almost as if the earth was crying along with him. Soon after he started, however, he calmed down.  
  
"No," Trevor said, wiping his eyes and standing up. "I can't cry. Crying will solve nothing." He nodded and began walking away. "Bye mom, bye dad, later Bob," Trevor called behind him as he walked away. It was night now, but a pair of bright eyes spied on him through the leaves of a tree. Feeling he was being watched, Trevor quickly looked up, but nothing was there. After a short moment, he continued walking.  
  
"He controlled the weather with his emotions," spoke a voice to himself from the darkness. "What kinds of powers does he have?" A fluttering sound was heard before all was once again silent. Trevor walked silently down the middle of the street towards the airport. The moon and streetlights reflected off the wet street making the street almost glow in the night. Trevor couldn't help but to notice the beauty around him.  
  
The trees shone brilliantly in a million sparkles of light as the light reflected off the drops of water on them. The same could be said of the grass as well. Trevor smiled gently. There was always something about nature that calmed him down. He never understood what it was, but the environment around him had had this effect on him since he was a child. It was good to know that there was always something there to make him feel better when he was down.  
  
In about ten more minutes, he reached the airport. Walking inside, he saw that it was basically empty. The airport was plain and white, with dark red sitting chairs all over the place. Trevor turned to the front counter to see a woman resting her head on it, earphones on. Trevor couldn't help but laugh at the woman's laziness.  
  
"Um, hello?" Trevor asked, making the woman gasp and instantly look up. She looked relieved to see a happy face. Quickly pulling of her earphones, she smiled. She had a thin face and soft brown eyes. Her seemingly long black hair was pulled back into a bun. She appeared to be in her mid twenties.  
  
"I reserved a ticket for the nine o'clock flight to Tokyo, Japan," Trevor said. The woman nodded and began quickly typing in her computer. "I am Trevor Carrington," Trevor said, deciding to answer the woman's question before she asked it. The woman nodded, still typing in her computer.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Carrington," the woman said, looking up at him again. "That will be twelve hundred sixty nine dollars and sixty cents." Trevor nodded and reached into his wallet to pull out the money. The woman was surprised to see him paying in cash. Since Trevor was his parent's only living relative, he got all of their money. After paying and receiving his ticket, Trevor boarded the plane.  
  
The plane was large inside, and he was happy to see that the seats looked quite comfortable. Sitting down in his seat, he almost instantly fell to sleep. He had a long day, and knew deep down that there would be a long day ahead of him as well. Before finally drifting to sleep, he thought of meeting his brother. He wondered what he would be like.  
  
***  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Trevor cried as realization his him. Both his parents, and his best friend were dead. It began lightning out, and rain began pouring wildly. Sailor Alopec stepped back in fear. She did not know what was going on, but she knew that this boy was causing it. Trevor glared at her with eyes full of hatred. What scared Alopec the most, however, were his eyes were totally blank. There was no shine in his eyes anymore. It was as if he was no longer had a soul.  
  
"So you reveal yourself at last," Alopec said, forcing a grin. This only made Trevor angrier. The earth began trembling slightly, making Alopec's grin falter. "You are more powerful than even the master said," Alopec gasped, taking another step back. She soon regained her composure, however, and grinned once again. "Your life crystal must be strong," she said, holding up her palm. "I will take it from you," she continued.  
  
Alopec's hand began to glow once again, and a ball of energy was faired out of it. With a swipe of his hand, Trevor deflected it. Alopec gasped in disbelief, stumbling backwards. The storm built up even more intensity. Alopec realized she had trouble staying on her feet, but she managed. Suddenly, everything stopped. Alopec only stood still, dumbfounded.  
  
"I won't forgive you," Trevor whispered harshly. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" With that, he lunged forward, a strange symbol glowing on his forehead. Alopec was too stunned to move. In a sudden flash of light, Trevor was lying on the ground, unmoving. Ahead of him floated a black crystal like the others Alopec was holding before. The crystal cracked, then exploded.  
  
***  
  
Trevor suddenly sat up, breathing heavily. He looked around him to notice all the other passengers sleeping. The lights were dim, and he had to give his eyes a moment to adjust before he could totally tell where he was. After calming down, he noticed that everything was silent. Not a sound could be heard, except for the soft sound of the plane flying through the sky.  
  
Trevor gasped when he heard a shrieking sound from outside his window. He quickly turned his head and gasped as he saw the sight before him. He was over the ocean, which was spanning endlessly. Clouds aligned the horizon, and a soft moonlight reflected off of the water. The sky was clear and stars shined brightly in them, which were also reflected on the water. It almost looked as if there was no water, only sky, spanning every direction.  
  
Trevor gasped once more when he noticed the origin of the shrieking sound he heard. Once again, he saw the eagle. It was in the distance, flying against the moonlight. The sight was indeed beautiful. Trevor began wondering again, however.  
  
'I seem to be spotting this bird everywhere,' he thought as he watched the marvelous bird of prey dive and once again ascend as it caught the right drafts of air. The sight made Trevor smile. He couldn't help but have a sense of nostalgia, however. He had a feeling deep down inside that he had seen this same eagle before. 'It's my imagination,' he reminded himself, his eyes still glued to the sight before him.  
  
Slowly, Trevor closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep. In only a few hours, he knew that he would be in a whole new world. In this whole new world, he would meet new people, and hopefully new friends. Most of all, however, he was going to have a brother. Though Trevor had no memory of it, he strangely had a feeling that this person was his brother. He would just have to wait and find out.  
  
".and please don't forget to pick up your luggage at." is what Trevor awoke to. Thank God the voice over the loudspeaker was loud. Otherwise, he would feel the embarrassment of being woken up personally. He stood up and stretched before slowly walking out of the plane. He only had a small bag with him, which he took aboard. It had a picture of his parents, a picture of him and Bob, and a few odds and ends.  
  
This airport looked just like the one in Virginia, except this one looked a tad more cleanly. Trevor walked out of the exit and into the bustling streets. He gasped at the amazing amount of people around him. He had heard that Tokyo was a crowded place, but this was unbelievable. There were many billboards around him, many with pictures of Sailor Moon on them.  
  
"I wonder if I will meet her," Trevor said as he began walking. He then read the sign, and saw it was for a videogame. "We don't have Sailor Moon videogames in America," Trevor said aloud as he read the sign. He was able to read and write Japanese fluently. This was do to the fact that he also grew up with another friend who was Japanese. He taught him how to speak and read it since they were children. He moved back to Japan two years ago, though.  
  
After he finished eyeing his present surroundings, Trevor read the paper Mr. Jacobson gave to him. The paper had his "brother's" address, name, and phone number on it.  
  
"He lives in the Juuban district," Trevor thought aloud as he read the paper. "That isn't too far from here." He grinned from his luck and began walking towards Juuban. After walking for about fifteen minutes, he pulled out the paper again. "Now," he said, not watching where he was going. He never noticed the person walking right towards him.CRASH!  
  
Trevor stumbled backwards and looked down to see what he hit. On the sidewalk was a young girl with long blonde hair in a strange hairdo, and blue eyes. She seemed very small, but also very cute. She was favoring her behind as Trevor watched with laughing eyes. There was something about this girl that just made him want to smile.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" the girl cried, jumping to her feet, making Trevor stumble back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so.rry?" She then noticed who she was apologizing to, and her eyes suddenly grew wide and she smiled. "DARIEN!" She squealed, lunging towards him and hugging him. This Trevor did not at all expect.  
  
'I'm pretty lucky,' he thought dreamily. 'First, I bump into this pretty girl, and then she HUGS me." He was grinning, in another world. The girl gasped, breaking Trevor from his trance.  
  
"Wait a second," the girl spoke, breaking the hug and stepping back. "You're not Darien," She continued. Trevor only smiled in return. "OHMYGODIMSORRYITHOUGHTYOUWEREMYBOYFRIENDIMSORRYBYE!" With that, she ran away, bumping into many innocent pedestrians in the street. Trevor could only stare ahead, dumbfounded. He had no idea what had just happened, and decided not to even attempt to figure it out.  
  
The entire situation was just too funny, however. Out of nowhere, Trevor broke into laughter. He laughed for several moments, people giving him strange looks as they walked past him. Once his laughter died down, Trevor wiped the tears from his eyes. 'Bye, pretty girl,' he thought to himself as she ran away.  
  
Serena could not believe that she had mistaken that strange new boy for Darien. She quickly ran into Darien's apartment building and leaned against the entrance door, gasping for air. That boy looked exactly like Darien. The only differences were he had green, and he was a tad bit shorter than Darien was. Otherwise, they could almost pass for twins. Once the shock was over, Serena began walking slowly towards the stairs, waving to the security guard on the way.  
  
Once she made it to the top floor, she was knocked on the first door on her left. After a few minutes of non-stop knocking, the door opened. Behind it was Darien, wearing a towel around his waste. Serena goggled over his chiseled chest and perfect tan. She didn't notice the drool coming from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Next time give me a chance to get out of the shower, meatball head," Darien laughed, making Serena frown, but quickly smile again. "Come in," he said, walking away from the door. Serena walked in and closed the door behind her. Darien walked through the main room and into his room to change. "So why'd you stop by?" Darien asked from his room.  
  
"What, I can't come visit my prince?" Serena asked jokingly. Darien laughed and walked out of his room wearing black pants with a black shirt. Over his shirt was an ugly green jacket. Serena cringed when she saw the jacket. Darien had promised her plenty of times that he would throw it away. When he finally never did, Serena took matters into her own hands. A day later, Darien was wearing it again. That is when Serena decided to look into his closet and realize that he had about five more of them. Serena gave up after that.  
  
"Oh, I got a letter from Rini today," Serena said, excited. She stood up and walked over to Darien to show him. After the defeat of Pharaoh 90, it was time for Rini to go home again. She had promised to write letters to Serena as often as she could. Serena got about two letters a month, mostly about Rini's life and how much she misses everybody. She had not read Rini's newest letter, however. She was saving it to read together with Darien.  
  
"Let's read it," said Darien, smiling. Serena nodded excitedly, holding onto his arm as he led her to the couch. They sat down together, Serene resting her head on his shoulder. Darien carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter that was inside. He began reading aloud:  
  
"Dear Serena,  
  
I'm sorry I didn't write for a long time. I was busy. I'm not allowed to tell you what I've been doing. Puu says it's bad to tell you guys about the future. Isn't that kinda stupid? Anyway I just wanted to tell you that I'm doing okay. Things are happening in the future now. It's always dark here now but I don't know why. Mommy says there's nothing wrong so I'll believe her. It smells fishy though. If anything does happen I can save everybody cause I'm a sailor scout too.  
  
"Nothings wrong in the past, right? I wish you could write back, but there's no way it could reach me. I'm surprised Puu even allows this. Mommy made her though. Aww mommy's calling me, so I have to go. I hope I can come back some time and see you again. Tell the others and Darien I said bye too.  
  
Love, Rini"  
  
"I hope nothing's happening there," Serena said, worried. Darien smiled and pulled her close to him. "I mean, we're not there for her anymore. What if she gets into trouble?" Darien laughed, making Serena look up at him, puzzled, and angry that he was laughing.  
  
"We 'are' there, Serena," Darien reminded her, making Serena blush from embarrassment. "And anyway, I doubt anything's going wrong in the future. I mean there is nothing going on here, right?" Serena nodded, the gloomy look in her face gone, only to return a few moments later.  
  
"But what if it's an enemy from the future, like the Dark Moon?" Serena asked, worried again. Darien sighed and held her yet closer.  
  
"Don't worry, angel," Darien whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "Nothing will happen to her. You and I are in the future too; remember that. Do you really think we would let anything happen to her?" Serena shook her head, a few tears flowing down her face. Darien smiled and wiped them away with his finger. "Come on, tell me about your day." Serena smiled and nodded. Darien knew that she loved bragging about her days. He liked listening to her too, though.  
  
"Well, today the strangest thing happened," said Serena. Darien looked at her, curious. Serena then told him about the man she bumped into in the street. She explained how she accidentally hugged him, and how she ran away and bumped into so many people on the way. Darien got a kick out of the story. "I swear he looked so much like you, though," Serena said. She then looked into his friendly eyes. "Are you sure you don't have a brother?" Darien smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I don't," Darien said, laughing. Serena could be so cute sometimes. That was one of the many reason why he loved her so much. 'And to think that I will be spending all eternity with her,' he thought. 'I must be the luckiest man in the world.' Right then, there was a knock at the door. Darien sighed and stood up, Serena reluctantly breaking her hold from him. "I'll be right back," he said as he walked to the door.  
  
Darien opened the door and gasped. For a short moment, he thought he was looking into a mirror, but soon realized that this was a real person. Trevor was awestricken as well. If he previously had any doubt that he had a brother, they were gone now. That is when he looked into Darien's eyes. He simply stared, unmoving, as a nostalgic feeling swept through him. Darien was no different. He opened his mouth to speak, but could not find his voice. Trevor finally managed to speak up.  
  
"Are you Mr. Darien Chiba?" Trevor said, his voice cracking. He found it hard to even speak. 'What is this feeling?' he thought as he continued to look into his "brother's" eyes. 'I feel like I've known him my whole life, yet I don't even recognize or have any memory of him,' Trevor thought again. Serena, seeing Darien's flabbergasted expression walked over to see what's going on. She gasped when she saw Trevor standing outside the door. He looked surprised when he saw her, too.  
  
"AAAAH, IT'S YOU!" They both cried, pointing at each other. Darien was just standing in the middle, confused. Trevor smiled at Serena, making her cross her arms and look away. Finally, Darien broke away from his trance.  
  
"Ummm, yeah," he said, answering Trevor's earlier question, "I'm Darien Chiba. This is my girlfriend, Serena." He purposely stressed the word "girlfriend" just in case Trevor was having any thoughts about her. "Who are you?" he asked, once again curious. Trevor nodded and held out his hand.  
  
"My name is Trevor Carrington," he said, looking straight into Darien's eyes. "I'm your younger brother." Darien looked at Trevor, shocked. Out of all the things this boy could have said, he didn't at all expect that. "Pleased to meet you," Trevor continued, still looking into Darien's eyes. He could only shake his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Carrington, but I don't have a brother," Darien said, surely. Serena was watching all this with a shocked expression. She felt a strange aura around Trevor. It was a very familiar aura, for it was a similar aura of that which surrounds Darien. Though Darien seemed sure that Trevor wasn't his brother, it wouldn't surprise Serena much if he actually was. Feeling tension between the two, Serena decided to jump in.  
  
"Come in and have a seat," said Serena, pulling Trevor by his arm. He looked at her, dumbfounded, as she dragged him to the couch and made him sit down. "I'll be right back," she said with a smile, before walking to Darien and dragging him into his room. Once they were both in his room, Serena quickly closed the door behind them.  
  
"Now," started Serena, crossing her arms, "What was that all about back there?" Darien gulped. He had never seen Serena act this way before. "Well?" asked Serena impatiently.  
  
"I don't know," said Darien truthfully. He had no idea what had just happened. He also had no idea who the strange man, Trevor, is. He also definitely had no idea he had a brother.  
  
"Don't lie to me," said Serena, fire burning in her blue eyes. Darien stumbled back and fell onto the bed in a sitting position. "I thought you didn't have any family. If that's the case, why do you have a brother?" Darien sighed and stood up, gently placing his hand on Serena's shoulder. Like Darien expected, she began calming down.  
  
"I just don't know," Darien said. "I am as confused, no more confused than even you are." Serena looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth. "I would never lie to you, meatball head," Darien continued. Serena smiled at him, and nodded, excusing the name this one time. "I remember so many years ago. The doctor told me that I had no living relatives. Wait, but Trevor is younger than me, so of course the doctor would say that." Serena looked confused.  
  
"I mean, the doctor probably meant living relatives that could take care of me," said Darien, to clear it up. Serena looked less confused now. "But still," continued Darien, "I am surprised that I have never heard of him before." He stood in thought for a moment, his chin resting in between his fingers.  
  
"We'll talk more later," Serena said, knocking Darien away from his thoughts. "He's been sitting there for a while." Serena smiled and kissed Darien on the cheek before skipping out of the room. Darien smiled as his eyes followed her. He had to admit that ever since Rini, Serena had been far more mature than ever before.  
  
'Must be something to do with being a mother,' Darien thought. 'I read that mother's instinct can have these effects on people.' He was knocked out of his thoughts by a tugging on his arm, as Serena dragged him into the sitting room. Fortunately, Trevor was still sitting down, reading an article on Sailor Moon in some magazine Darien had lying around. When Darien entered the room, Trevor closed the magazine and put it down on the small table before standing up.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm imposing," Trevor said, bowing. Serena laughed and rushed over to him, taking his arm once again. 'What is this feeling?' Trevor asked himself as he looked at the young girl holding his arm. 'Why do I get this feeling whenever she's close to me? It's almost as if I've known her my whole life.' While he was trying to make sense of it, Serena pushed him down onto the couch.  
  
"You make yourself comfortable," Serena said, smiling sweetly. "I'll make us all some tea." With that, she ran into the kitchen. Trevor grinned and turned his head to look at Darien. He was looking back, no emotion whatsoever on his face. He sat on the chair adjacent to the couch and he and Trevor sat still for several moments. Once again, Trevor spoke first.  
  
"So, is it true?" Trevor asked. Darien was pretty sure what Trevor was inferring to, but he asked anyway.  
  
"Is what true?" Darien asked. Trevor grinned again. To Darien, the grin was so familiar, as if he had seen it thousands of times in the past. Still, however, he could not remember a thing.  
  
"Are you really my brother?" Trevor asked. That was a question Darien just didn't know the answer to. He had a gut feeling that it may be true, but all his logic and memory disproved that. Then again, he remembers nothing before the accident. Maybe he did have a brother then, and only doesn't remember.  
  
"I really don't know," Darien said honestly. "I mean it doesn't really make much sense. I have never heard of having a brother before." Trevor nodded. It was the same with him. He had never heard that he had a brother before either. When he heard that he did have a brother, it was a total shock.  
  
"Do you have parents?" Trevor asked. Darien's eyes narrowed. He didn't know why this person really cared much anyway. Darien shook his head, and Trevor nodded.  
  
"How did they die?" That went too far. Darien was angry that he was suddenly asking such things, but also curious to why he was asking.  
  
"That's really none of your business," Darien replied. He decided to leave it at that. He was sure then that this boy wasn't his brother.  
  
"They died in a car accident, right?" Trevor asked. That got Darien's attention. He quickly stood up and stared at Trevor in disbelief. Trevor held back his grin.  
  
"How did you know that?" Darien asked. Trevor continued sitting. Darien, however, was still too shocked to sit.  
  
"I know that because my parents, too, died in a car accident," Trevor replied. Darien gasped, stepping back and falling back into his chair. "I don't know why we didn't find out until now," continued Trevor, "but we are brothers. I felt it when I first looked into your eyes. I know you felt it, too." Darien nodded, a smile forming on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I did," said Darien. Trevor smiled at this. "I felt it when I looked in your eyes, too. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that we knew each other a long time ago." Trevor nodded, feeling the same thing.  
  
"AAAAAAH!" came Serena's scream from the kitchen, followed by the sound of breaking glass. Darien ran into the kitchen and almost fainted. All over the floor was broken glass, and tea. Darien sighed and dropped his head into his hand. Soon after, Trevor walked in, looked at the floor and backed away.  
  
"Listen, Darien," said Trevor. Darien turned his head to look at him. "I have to go and look for a place to stay. I saw a café/arcade on the way here. Why don't we meet there, say at seven?" Darien nodded and smiled. "I'm looking forward to it," Trevor said before quickly walking out of there. Once he was outside, he closed the door behind him and sighed. "What a clumsy girl," he thought aloud before slowly walking away.  
  
So what do you think so far? Please reply and tell me what you think? Thanks, and see you next chapter. 


	3. To a Whole New World

The New Sailor Moon World  
  
Chapter three: To a Whole New World  
  
Trevor slowly walked down the street, his shoulders slumped. He had searched for hours, but to no prevail. There was not one good place to stay anywhere in the area. He sighed and leaned against a light pole, watching as all the people around him walked around to where they were going. He looked to his right and saw a store with a sign above it that read "Crown Café". Slowly, Trevor stood straight and began walking towards it.  
  
'I know I promised to meet him later,' said Trevor, reading his watch. It read six o'clock. "But I guess I'll check the place out now." Trevor was a huge fan of videogames, so he didn't mind arriving early at all. Once he was inside, he gasped at what he saw. This arcade had all the latest games, including the newest Sailor Moon and Sailor V games. Trevor grinned and walked further inside.  
  
"YO, DARIEN," called a friendly voice. Trevor looked up to see a handsome blonde man leaning against the counter. He was smiling, waving his hand. Trevor grinned and waved back. The blonde boy saw this as kind of strange. Usually Darien never waved back. He usually just dragged himself to the counter and ordered a coffee or something.  
  
"I'm not Darien," Trevor said. This made the blonde gasp in disbelief. He had sworn, and still did, that the new boy was Darien. "I get that a lot, though," Trevor reassured, smiling. He never noticed all the girls sitting at their tables, drooling over his looks. He walked forward and sat down across from the counter where the blonde was.  
  
"I'm Trevor Carrington," Trevor said, holding out his hand. It was now that the blonde noticed the differences between Trevor and Darien. Though they obviously weren't the same person, at first glance, they looked almost exactly alike. The blonde smiled and extended his arm, shaking Trevor's hand.  
  
"Hey Trevor," he said, "I'm Andrew." He smiled at Trevor and Trevor smiled back. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, then. After a few moments, they unclasped their hands. After that, they just began talking. Trevor told him about how he was looking for a nice place to stay that was affordable. Andrew only laughed, telling him that there was no such thing as affordable living in Tokyo.  
  
Andrew would ring up a customer every once in a while, but they never stopped talking. After about a whole hour, they were no longer strangers anymore, but friends. Andrew didn't know why, but Trevor seemed very easy to talk to. When he shook his hand earlier, he had a strong feeling of déjà vu. He had no idea what it was, but it was as if he had seen this boy before.  
  
"Have I ever met you before?" Andrew asked. He was almost positive that he had never met the boy before, but he had to at least make sure. Trevor shook his head, making Andrew nod. "Ah, okay, just wondering," Andrew concluded. He didn't want to end up sounding strange. Right then, a bell could be heard, signaling that somebody had just entered the arcade. Trevor and Andrew looked towards the door to see who it was.  
  
Inside walked Darien, wearing his usual outfit. Andrew was surprised that Serena wasn't with him. Right then, he noticed how much he and Trevor really did look alike.  
  
"Haha, I think I just found your long-lost twin brother," Andrew teased, pointing to Trevor. Trevor grinned at the irony.  
  
"You're not too far from the truth," Darien said, making Trevor laugh. Andrew looked dumbfounded. He was one of the only other people besides Trevor and Serena that knew about his past. He knew very well that it was impossible for Trevor to have a brother.  
  
"I'll explain later," Darien said, sitting down next to Trevor. They shook hands and began talking. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Darien asked. Trevor nodded and sat back.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to talk more about how you could be my." he looked around and noticed Andrew and a few others watching them intently. Trevor leaned towards Darien. "Let's sit somewhere more private," he mumbled. Darien looked around him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, let's," Darien said before standing up. He and Trevor moved to a secluded booth in the corner of the arcade, much to Andrew's dismay. "Much better," Darien said, seeing no people around them now. Trevor nodded in agreement. "So, what were you saying?" he asked. Trevor sat back and continued.  
  
"Well, it seems kinda strange that we're brothers, right?" Trevor asked. Darien nodded in agreement. He, himself, still had a few doubts. It seemed pretty much impossible. "I've been doing some thinking myself. I heard that my parents died in a car accident. My babysitter's parents adopted me, since they took a liking to me. We soon moved to America. I know that's how it happened with me. How about you?"  
  
"Well," started Darien, his eyes distant as he remembered, "When my parents got into an accident, I was in the car with them. I didn't die, though. I was somehow spared. I had amnesia, though, which may explain why I don't remember you. I mean, if you were adopted, that means I never saw or heard of you after I got amnesia." Trevor nodded.  
  
"Our stories seem to go together well," Trevor concluded. Darien still looked unsure, however.  
  
"But then why wasn't I also adopted?" Darien asked. Trevor had not thought about that yet. He sat back in thought for a few minutes. Suddenly, an explanation came into his head.  
  
"Well," began Trevor, "You were probably in the hospital for a while at first. Soon after my parents adopted me, they moved to America. I know it sounds a bit cold of them, but my parents were great people." He ended just above a whisper, his head hung in sadness. It was obvious that something was bothering him.  
  
"Thinking of your parents," began Darien, "What happened to them?" Trevor sighed, but still never looked up. He didn't want Darien to see the pain in his eyes. He had tried to forget about them since the "accident". He knew that he would have to eventually explain to Darien, though.  
  
"Well," began Trevor, "They were murdered." Darien gasped in shock. "They were murdered by a sailor scout. A scout I have never heard of or seen before." Darien gasped once again, and quickly stood up.  
  
"No, that's impossible," Darien almost shouted, making Trevor cringe back in surprise. "A sailor scout wouldn't do that. It's just impossible." With that, he sat down. Trevor shook his head in disagreement.  
  
"That is what I once thought, too," Trevor said. "But she was definitely a scout. She said her name was Sailor Alopec. She was truly evil. She stole some sort of crystals from them." Darien nodded. He knew that it was impossible for the Death Busters to be back. Also, Daimons never called themselves "sailors". He had to tell the others about this.  
  
"Listen, Trevor," said Darien. "I totally forgot that I have someplace to go." He began standing up. "You have my number, right?" Trevor nodded, surprised that Darien had to leave so suddenly. "Good. Give me a call later. Anyway, I really must go. Later!" He turned around and quickly ran out of the door. Trevor just stared blankly to where his brother just sat.  
  
"You alright, man?" asked a voice from above him. Trevor looked up to see Andrew looking down at him, worried. Trevor nodded and stood up.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Andrew," Trevor said, shaking his hand. "I'll see you later." With that, he ran out the door. Andrew stared after him, wondering why he had to leave so suddenly. Deciding not to dwell on it, he walked back to the counter.  
  
Trevor ran outside and looked around. He ran down the street, avoiding many pedestrians on the way. Still, however, there was no sign of Darien.  
  
"Damn," Trevor said, looking around. He had a feeling that something was going to happen. He didn't know what, but he had a feeling. Meanwhile, Darien had just made it to Raye's temple. He ran up the steps and up to the front door. Frantically, he knocked on it. Soon after, Raye answered it, surprised. She hadn't expected Darien of all people to arrive at her doorstep unannounced. Then it hit her: something happened to Serena.  
  
"Is Serena okay?" Raye quickly asked, worried. Darien nodded, making Raye's tenseness fade away. "Then what's wrong?" She asked, her curiosity returning. There definitely had to be a good reason for Darien to arrive like this. Darien caught his breath before speaking.  
  
"It seems that there are other sailor scouts besides us," Darien said. Raye gasped. This wasn't the first time new scouts have ever showed up, but she could not imagine who the new ones were this time. "And," Darien continued, "these scouts are not on our side." Raye's eyes narrowed.  
  
"That's not possible," Raye said. Darien shook his head.  
  
"That's what I thought," Darien said. "Trevor told me, however, that his parents were murdered by a sailor scout. Her name was Sailor Alpac or something like that." Raye looked confused.  
  
"Who's Trevor?" Raye asked. Darien looked confused for a moment, but then remembered that besides Serena, nobody else knew about Trevor yet.  
  
"I think we need a scout meeting," Darien said. "I will explain it to everybody then." Raye nodded and walked inside to use her phone.  
  
"Come in," Raye called. Darien gave his thanks and followed her inside. He sat down on a couch next to a small table as Raye went into the next room to use the phone. I few minutes later, she returned. Darien was sitting deep in thought, his arms crossed. "They should all be here within the next ten minutes," Raye said. Darien looked up at her and nodded. He knew there would be a lot of explaining to do.  
  
As Raye said, all the girls, including Serena, soon arrived. They were surprised that there was a meeting, seeing that there had not been an enemy in months following the Death Busters and Pharaoh 90. Immediately after Pharaoh 90's defeat, Haruka and Michiru went away. Nobody knows where they went. Setsuna returned to guarding the time gate for all eternity. Once again, it was just the inners.  
  
"So why are we here?" Mina asked. It was obvious that she was in the middle of doing something when she was called to Raye's. Mina, Lita, Amy, and Serena all sat down across two of the couches. Serena quickly grabbed the seat next to Darien, however, much to Raye's disappointment.  
  
"Well," began Darien, putting his arm around Serena, "today there were two revelations." Everybody was silent, yet eager to hear what he had to say. "Well for one thing, today I met my long-lost little brother." Everybody except Serena gasped. They definitely didn't expect to hear that.  
  
"Br-BROTHER!?" Raye asked, stunned. "This 'Travis' you were speaking of is your brother?" Darien nodded. Everyone looked confused. They all basically knew by now that Darien had no family. Therefore, it was definitely a surprise to hear that he had a brother. Serena snickered at the look on everyone's faces, only to receive a hit on the side of the head by Raye.  
  
"OWW, what'd you do THAT for, Pyro?" Serena almost cried. Raye grinned.  
  
"Just to hit that ugly grin off your face, meatball brains," Raye replied, sticking out her tongue. Everybody braced themselves for what was about to happen.  
  
"WHAAAA, Raye, you're soooo mean," Serena wailed. Everybody sighed, especially Darien. Serena then stuck out her tongue at Raye, and started the tongue war. Everybody sighed again.  
  
"So, uhh, h-how'd you find this out?" asked Lita, trying to turn her attention away from Serena and Raye. Everybody, including Raye, turned their attention to Darien. Serena continued sticking her tongue out at Raye, but soon realized her raven-haired friend wasn't doing the same in return.  
  
"Well," began Darien, "he just came to my apartment and told me he was my brother." Everyone just looked at him blankly. Darien, realizing that it sounded strange, continued, "I felt an aura around him, however. I felt a familiar feeling I had never felt before. I am almost sure he is my brother." The others nodded, this story more acceptable.  
  
"And they can pass for twins, too," Serena added in. Right then, her communicator beeped. Everybody gasped. The peeping of a communicator was a sound neither of them has heard in a long, long time. Slowly, Serena pressed the button on her watch. Almost instantly, Luna's face appeared on it.  
  
"Serena," Luna said, "a monster showed up in the park." Everybody gasped. "I have a bad feeling about this one," Luna continued. "Be careful." Serena nodded and looked up at everybody, who all nodded in return.  
  
"Finally," Lita said, standing up. She had a grin across her face as she cracked her knuckles. "It's been getting kinda boring lately." Mina stood up and smiled.  
  
"Ditto," Mina said. "I've gained a few pounds since we stopped fighting. I can definitely use the workout." Amy, who was the only one out of the three that didn't look thrilled, soon followed her.  
  
"Now I'll have less study time," Amy complained. Everybody sighed, especially Serena. Soon after, Raye stood up and looked at everybody.  
  
"I also have a bad feeling," Raye said. "Just take Luna's advice and be careful. Otherwise, let's kick their butts." Mina and Lita thrust their fists into the air in agreement.  
  
"I'll meet you there," Darien said, standing up. In a flash of rose pedals, he was Tuxedo Mask. In a sudden move, he was out the window and away. Serena looked after him, hearts in her eyes. Another hit on the side of the head knocked her out of it.  
  
"Oh yeah," Serena remembered, standing up. She looked at everyone and smiled. "Everyone, transform." Everybody nodded and held their hands into the air.  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!" "MARS STAR POWER!" "VENUS STAR POWER!" "JUPITER STAR POWER!" "MOON COSMIC POWER!"  
  
"MAKE UP!" they all completed. Soon after they called out their transformations, the sailor scouts stood where five ordinary girls once were. They all nodded one more time and jumped out the window, towards the battle.  
  
Trevor was walking down the street when he heard a loud sound coming from his right. Curious, he ran towards it. After running for several minutes, he made it to what he could make out was a park. On the top of a hill stood a tall monster. It had long brown legs and even longer arms, which dragged across the ground. It was all brown, and extremely thin.  
  
The monster's ribs were visible, it was so thin, and it had dark green eyes, and no hair on its head. It swung its long arms, knocking over trees around it. Trevor was about to run away, but he soon realized that this would be the perfect opportunity to see the scouts in action. He clenched his teeth and ran towards the monster. Once he was about twenty feet away from it, he hid behind a garbage can.  
  
The monster seemed to have no motive. It only swung its long arms at anything in its way. Trevor's eyes narrowed as he watched it.  
  
"It's waiting for something," Trevor thought aloud. He continued watching in awe as the monster slowly walked around.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" called a voice from afar. Trevor gasped, then grinned. It was most definitely the scouts. The monster grinned, showing off its yellow teeth and turned towards the source of the voice. Emerging from beyond the hill were the sailor scouts. Trevor was grinning from ear to ear. He was seeing the sailor scouts in person. He couldn't feel any luckier.  
  
Sailor Moon looked at the monster in disgust. The others were basically doing the same thing. Tuxedo Mask watched the monster from the top of a tree. He had a bad feeling about this battle. Instantly, Amy began scanning it for a weakness.  
  
"What ugly tree did you fall down?" Sailor Moon asked. The monster looked at her, confused. "Yeah, I'm talking to you. You spoiled our.our.YOU SPOILED EVERYTHING! For that, I will punish you in the name of the moon." Everyone, including Tuxedo Mask looked as if they were about to fall over.  
  
"Could you make any worst of a speech, meatball brains?" asked Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon blushed.  
  
"Sorry," Sailor Moon said, "It's been a while." Sailor Mars sighed and turned her attention back to the monster, which seemed to be forgotten for a while. It simply grinned, and in a sudden move, lunged towards the scouts. They all jumped out of the way, Sailor Moon barely making it.  
  
"Its speed is amazing," Sailor Jupiter said, staring at the monster in a crouching position. Trevor watched the battle in shock. He was surprised to see how clumsy Sailor Moon was. Also, he was surprised by the speed of the monster. Despite its size, it was definitely fast, and had a great reach to boost.  
  
"Let's see it dodge this," Sailor Mars said. "MARS CESESTRIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Rings of fire flew towards the monster. It held out its arms and spun around so quick, the rings of fire were deflected off of it, and right towards Sailor Moon. Right before they hit her, a streak flew by and she was gone. On the other side of the battlefield stood Tuxedo Mask, holding Sailor Moon tightly in his arms. The others sighed in relief before turning their attention back to the monster.  
  
"Deflect this," Lita said, her voice full of anger. "JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" She sent a ball of lightning towards the monster. Once again, it created its shield, and lighting was deflected into every direction, hitting all the scouts and Tuxedo Mask, who quickly protected Sailor Moon with his cape. They all screamed in pain and fell to their knees. Luckily, Trevor was protected by the garbage can.  
  
"EVERYBODY!" Sailor Moon cried. Her attention then turned to the man on top of her. "Are you hurt?" she asked, worried. Tuxedo Mask smiled at her and shook his head. He stood up and in a sudden move, launched a rose at the monster. Not expecting this, the rose hit the monster in the arm. It screamed in pain.  
  
"I GOT IT," Sailor Mercury called, standing up. Everyone stood up as well and looked at her. "It seems that it can deflect all energy-based attacks. Therefore, my attack would have no effect. The same goes for Mars and Jupiter. It seems that it cannot deflect physical attacks, however. Venus, try using your chain." Sailor Venus nodded and turned to the monster, which pulled the rose out of its arm.  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Sailor Venus shouted. Seeing this, the monster spun again. The chain caught in its spinning and wrapped around it. "IT WORKED!" cried Sailor Venus. Everyone turned to Sailor Moon. She nodded and readied her Spiral Moon Rod.  
  
"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Moon called. The attack hit the monster and it screamed in pain before falling to its knees. "It's still alive?" asked Sailor Moon in shock. Sailor Mars grinned.  
  
"It seems that you lost your touch, Sailor Moon," Mars said. Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed. She knew there was more to it than that. The monster slowly stood up and spun once more. Soon, a portal opened above it.  
  
"What the?" asked Amy, quickly typing into her computer. Trevor soon felt himself being dragged into it. He held onto the garbage can as tight as he could. Tuxedo Mask noticed the same thing.  
  
"IT'S SUCKING US IN!" Tuxedo Mask called, throwing a rose into it. It had no effect. Everybody else tried their attacks, but none of them worked. Soon, Trevor could not hold on anymore, as well as the other. They were all lifted from the ground and sucked into the portal. A shriek could be heard from afar as an eagle quickly flew in after them.  
  
"It took them all," cried Luna. Artemis nodded, getting ready to jump in. Seeing this, Luna gasped. "Are you sure?" Luna asked. Artemis nodded. He knew that he could not allow them to go in alone. "I understand," said Luna, turning her attention to the portal. Without second thought, they both jumped in. Right then, the portal disappeared, and the monster turned to dust.  
  
***  
  
A dark figure ran down a long brown hall. The walls, ceiling, and floor seemed to all be made up of some sort of brown rock, and only darkness could be seen at the end. After several moments of running, the hall vanished, and the dark figure stood on an endless gray plane. The dark figure came into view then. She was dressed in a green fuku with a purple skirt, and purple stockings, with green boots. She had a purple sailor scarf around her neck as well, and even purple lipstick.  
  
The sailor's long black hair hung down behind her to the small of her back. Her eyes were a bright green that seemed to glow. She was grinning slyly. In front of her appeared a white thrown. The sailor instantly fell to one knee as a new figure appeared on the thrown. The new figure was wearing white armor. She had a gold skirt and gold boots. There was a gold scarf around her neck, and she was wearing gold lipstick.  
  
This new sailor's silver hair was done up in two buns, each with a pigtail running from them, much like Serena. Her eyes were a deep blue, and she had a crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
"Sailor Porphyr," spoke the white scout in a firm voice. "You have done well. Now the sailor scouts are gone." She laughed. Sailor Porphyr looked up at her.  
  
"But what about the sailor crystals?" Porphyr asked. "Without the scouts here, we can't steal them." The white sailor grinned, standing up. Porphyr gulped.  
  
"I know they will return eventually," the white sailor replied. "When they do, this world will be on the brink of destruction. With nothing left to fight for, they will almost willingly give me their crystals." Porphyr still looked unsure.  
  
"How are you so sure that they will return?" Porphyr asked. Almost instantly, she regretted saying that. To her surprise, however, the white sailor didn't get angry with her. She only turned around and stared towards her thrown.  
  
"I know they will return," the white sailor said. "Remember, Sailor Moon is with them. I am positive they will return." Porphyr nodded. "You may leave," the white sailor said. Right then, she vanished, along with her throne. Porphyr stood up and turned away, and stepped back into darkness.  
  
***  
  
Slowly, Trevor opened his eyes. He stared up into the night sky, full of stars. A faint breeze passed, making his hair sway along with it. He blinked and stood up. Around him was an endless green plane. The plane almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. Trevor looked up at the moonlight, and saw that it was a faint blue, and not white. Gasping, he quickly looked around again.  
  
Looking past the plane, he saw a forest all around him. To his right, however, there was a faint light, probably from a village. Around him, only the wind could be heard, as it blew the tall, knee-high grass.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked aloud. His question was soon answered by the sound of eerie howls from every direction. Gulping, he began walking towards the light. He didn't know where he was, or where he was going. He did know, however, that the howls were not friendly. Looking up at the sky again, he gasped. On the other side of the sky was another moon. This moon shined a deep orange. As he looked at it, he saw many flying creatures streaking past it.  
  
"This.where.what." Trevor could not find the correct words to say. He only stared at the moon in shock. He was trapped in a strange new land, and it wasn't Earth. 


	4. An Unusual Evening

Hey again. This chapter is actually the first chapter of an original story I began writing a while ago. I scrapped the story, however. What I had written so far was so good, however, that I could not allow it to go to waste. Therefore, I am implementing it into the Sailor Moon World universe. I hope you all enjoy, and please R&R!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
An Unusual Evening  
  
  
  
Dark clouds formed in the sky, their shadows spreading over the land, covering it in an eerie darkness. A soft wind blew, making the trees swerve lightly in cue with it. The shadows stretched out over the green fields, and over the high snow-topped mountains. They made their way across the blue lake and over the cornfields. Not before long, the wood houses were covered by the unavoidable darkness. The light timber looked dark-brown under the shadows of the clouds.  
  
Soon after, the rain came. It started slow, with only a few drops randomly falling. Soon though, the blue lake's placid waters rippled with the steady rain. The many people on the dirt roads ran for cover under trees, or back into the shelter of their warm homes. Picnics were quickly ended, and the food and blankets were picked up and dragged away. It was once a beautiful day.  
  
Just a mere hour before, the sun shone bright, and the trees and grass glowed happily along with it. Such wonderful weather was common for this area of Klotoena. The Gondary village was considered the most beautiful of all the villages in the known land. It was known for its endless hills of green, and beautiful trees that grew fresh apples all-year round. It was often a favorite place for travelers and historians, for the village stands on the very ground where the last great battle was fought.  
  
The village was surrounded by cornfields, and wheat fields, and around that, acres of trees of all kinds. Beyond even that, stood endless green hills. Gondary stood literally in the middle of nowhere. Everyone knew everybody, and everybody knew only peace. The people of Gondary were a peace-loving people, save for a few of the newer residents. Dirt paths connected every house to every shop, and larger dirt paths forked from the north, south, east, and west sides of the village to the surrounded fields. They were known as the roads.  
  
A young boy ran down a small dirt path, now muddy from the rain. A dark cloak surrounded his body and face. He ran to the front of one of the houses. The houses were all made out of timber, since it was what Gondary had a surplus of. The boy looked up, seeing smoke emitting from the chimney on the top of the house.  
  
'Dinner,' thought the boy, hopping impatiently in place, hoping that somebody would finally answer the door. He was thankful that despite the rain, it was still fairly warm outside. Underneath his light cloak, he was lightly dressed. At last the door sprung open. A tall lady stood it the door, an apron tied around her waist. Under the apron, she was wearing a red summer dress. Its skirt reached to her ankles, and it had no sleeves, revealing her slender arms. Her shoulder-length brown hair swayed lightly from the outside wind, and her dark green eyes were eyeing the boy over suspiciously.  
  
"You are wet," she said in a firm, yet gentle voice. Her voice gave the impression that there was strong person under her pretty and fragile exterior. The boy simply nodded in return, pulling the cloak more tightly around him as if hiding something. The woman eyed him over again, her eyes trying to look past the dark cloak.  
  
"I had not given you the cloak for no reason. Why are you wet?" Her voice seemed stronger this time, and somewhat demanding. The boy did not answer, but only dropped his head. The woman's eyes now looked aggravated yet amused.  
  
"What adventure did you go on this time?" she asked, placing her hand on her hip. The boy looked up, his blue eyes lit up from under the dark cloak.  
  
"You will not believe it, momma," the boy said in a high voice. "I had seen a strange man in the woods." The woman's eyes now turned worried. "Do not tell me that you followed this man," she said to him. He quickly nodded.  
  
"Yes, I did follow him, momma. He was." he quickly silenced himself when he saw his mother's eyes once again. Her eyes literally looked on fire with anger. The boy swallowed, silently cursing his big mouth. He had always been one that longed for adventure, and took the opportunity to go on one every chance he had. Every time though, his mother would be infuriated with him. He had told himself countless times to keep his adventures secret, but he loved to brag. Every time he bragged, he found himself punished.  
  
"Come inside right now," said the boy's mother. She quickly eyed his brown shoes, which were originally white. "And make sure you take your shoes off first. I wish to have a long talk with you after dinner tonight. Now get inside and wash up, because the food is ready." The boy slowly nodded, dropping his head. He knew that he was going to be punished again. He sighed, and kicked off his shoes, and then carried them into the house.  
  
Once the boy stepped inside of the house, he closed the door behind him, and placed his muddy shoes with the others in the corner next to the door. He pulled off his cloak, and hung it on the coat rack on the opposite side. The inside of the house was simple. The floors were all polished oak, and they reflected the room around it brilliantly. The walls and ceiling were painted white. In the main room stood one couch, and two chairs, all sitting in a triangle. In the center was a small wood table.  
  
There was an archway that led to a small kitchen that had a coal stove, and a wood table. From the main room, there was another archway that led to a thin hall that housed three doors. One door was to the rest room, and the other two were to bedrooms, that were small in size. The boy stepped slowly towards the kitchen, smelling the sweet scent of what was inside, but fearing after dinner, and the long lecture he was doomed to receive.  
  
The boy had short blonde hair that was combed to the sides, and hung partially over his ears. Bangs fell over his forehead, ending just above his light-blue eyes. He was thin, but not at all scrawny. His innocent eyes seemed far wiser than one would expect a child of the age of thirteen to be. He wore a simple, white short-sleeved shirt and gray shorts that stopped just above his knees.  
  
After a few short steps, he stood at the entrance of the kitchen. His mouth watered when he noticed the sliced chicken and steaming rolls on the table. Along with them were corn and berries. He walked into the kitchen, reaching over the table for a roll. His mother quickly hit his hand with a spoon. He quickly brought his hand to his chest, holding onto it as if it was about to fall off. His mother looked at him amusingly.  
  
"You get nothing until you wash your hands. Kenji and I don't want the germs you collected today to be in our food." The boy nodded and walked quickly to the bathroom. He returned a few moments later to see his mother and his brother, Kenji already seated at the table. Kenji had long brown hair, currently bound in a ponytail running down just past his shoulders. A few strands of hair hung over his green eyes. For the age of seventeen, he was well built; do to the work he often did in the fields. His eyes proved that he was still a boy growing up, though. He was wearing a silk long-sleeve white shirt that buttoned down in the front, and dark- brown pants. He was almost classically handsome.  
  
"Another adventure cut short, Senke?" asked Kenji, grinning sarcastically. Senke glared back at him, a fire burning in his eyes. Kenji chuckled and began piling food onto his plate. Senke sat down across from his brother, and their mother sat at the end of the table. Senke silently placed some chicken, an ear of corn, and a roll on his plate. His thoughts drifted off to the man he had seen earlier. In Gondary, everyone knew everybody, and he definitely did not know that man.  
  
When somebody new was in the village, it was often big news. He had heard nothing of it though. He took a bite from his chicken, wondering if it was a traveler entering the village. Possibly, it was another historian that was trying to find remaining artifacts from the last great battle. Almost always, the travelers were historians. His thoughts left him at the sound of the rain tattering hard against the side of the house. "How long has it been since it last rained?" asked Senke's mother, trying to strike up a conversation to get rid of the eerie silence. Kenji sat in thought, as well as Senke. Rain was definitely very rare, and snow hadn't been seen for over fifty years. It was winter now, and it is said that it snows very often in the North. Nobody in the village would know for sure, though.  
  
"I guess five years at least," answered Kenji. He took a bite of his corn as he tried to remember what had happened the last time it rained. His mother nodded, taking a sip from her wood cup. She remembered the day, no week, well. She cursed herself for reminding herself of it. She seemed to often do that unconsciously. Kenji's face grew dark as he remembered himself.  
  
"I remember," said Kenji, his eyes filled with a sad hatred. "I remember it was raining all week long. We had all thought the blue lake was going to flood over. It was that week that he left us." He squeezed his bun, reducing it to crumbs. He had a far-away look in his eyes as he remembered. His mother had a similar look, but her eyes were not at all full of hatred. They only held sadness, and regret.  
  
Senke looked at them both questionably. He had no idea what Kenji was speaking about, but it obviously was not good. Being as nosy as he was, he wanted to know exactly what obviously only he didn't know. Suddenly, his mother's eyes brightened, though it seemed almost forced. She smiled reassuringly and stood up from her seat.  
  
"Well, we all seem to be finished. Why don't you two get ready for bed, and I'll do the dishes tonight." Kenji looked at her questionably and worriedly.  
  
"Are you sure that you don't need our help?" asked Kenji. His mother smiled and nodded. He eyed her suspiciously before walking out of the room. Senke followed him, wondering why his mother let him and his brother get away without doing the dishes. He wasn't at all complaining, though. He hated to do the dishes. Kenji opened the door to his and his brother's room, and lit the lantern that hung to the left of the door. The room glowed dimly with the light of the lantern.  
  
The room was small, but comfortable. At the far end of the room was a large window, looking out into the fields. The curtains that cover the window were spread apart, giving a great view of the road that led into darkness. Every once in a while though, a flash of lightning would illuminate the fields for only a short second. Senke noticed that the cornfields were blowing wildly. Suddenly, an eerie feeling swept over him, but he quickly shrugged it off.  
  
On either side of the window was a bed, both neatly made. Kenji quickly changed into his sleeping clothes, and Senke did as well. Senke and Kenji both wore a short-sleeve shirt and cotton pants. Senke, suddenly feeling tired, dragged himself to the left bed, and crawled under the white covers. Kenji did the same. Senke turned so that he was facing Kenji. Kenji though, was facing the wall.  
  
"What were you talking about?" asked Senke. He heard only the sound of the rain banging against the window. He asked again, and still got no reply. He sighed and lied silent for a few moments, until he could not stand the waiting anymore. He needed to know.  
  
"Please tell me?" asked Senke again. Slowly and hesitantly, Kenji turned in his head to face his brother. His face was dark in the dim light of the lanterns, but it was clear that he seemed sad, or angry, or both.  
  
"Five years ago, was when our father left us," said Kenji softly. There was silence, besides what was heard from outside. "He was a lot like you: he loved adventure. He came across here many years back, and collapsed in the middle of the road. Our mother found him, and treated his injuries. After he was better, he realized that he had nowhere to go. He decided to stay here, and he married our mother." He decided to end the story there.  
  
"Why did he leave us?" asked Senke, now curious. Kenji sighed. He should have expected that his little brother would be curious. He was always very nosy, and enjoyed hearing all the newest gossip, and loved to listen to stories.  
  
"I guess he just grew bored," replied Kenji. His voice was full of hatred. "He left you, me, and our mother all alone. That is why I hate him so much. After he left, we didn't see him for over three years, and then we got a message that he died somewhere up north." Senke nodded. He had wondered why his mother seemed so depressed two years ago. He was slightly angry that he was never told.  
  
"Why was I never told?" Senke cried. "He was my father too. Why wasn't I told?" He got no reply. Senke sat up in his bed, anger present in his eyes. Kenji closed his eyes and swallowed. "Why?" asked Senke again, he voice cracked by the threatening tears. He held them back as he looked at his brother, who was still lying silently in his bed.  
  
"We were afraid," was Kenji's reply. A strong wind decided to blow in at that time, whistling as it blew through the trees. The rain pounded even harder against the window. Senke looked down at his brother questionably. Afraid? Afraid of what? He was too confused for words. He could only sit in silence.  
  
"We were afraid that you may leave," said Kenji, as if reading his brother's thoughts. "We were afraid that you would say something like 'He's still alive', or 'I need to find out for myself'. We couldn't let you know." Kenji quickly sat up in his bed. Senke just sat silently. Even though he would not admit it, his brother was right. He probably would say that. Actually, the thought was crossing his mind at that moment.  
  
"Is there any actual proof that he is dead?" asked Senke. Kenji shook his head, aggravated. He pounded his mattress in frustration. Senke just looked at him questionably.  
  
"See?" said Kenji, "That is why we did not tell you. You are already questioning it." Senke was silent. Once again, he opened his mouth. He did not care anymore though. He still thought it was not fair.  
  
"Even so," said Senke, "He is my father." Kenji was silent. Deep down, he felt guilt for never telling Senke about his father. He sighed and lied back down.  
  
"Go to bed, Senke," said Kenji. Senke was about to say something else, but decided not to. He had already said enough that night. He noticed the sadness in his brother's eyes. He decided that he should not bring back any more bad memories. Slowly, he lied back down in his bed. He was not in the mood to sleep though. His eyes stayed open as he thought about everything he had just heard. He realized that Kenji still didn't answer his last question. He had to ask again.  
  
"Just one more thing?" asked Senke. He got no reply. "Do you or mother have any proof that he died?" Once again, a strong wind blew in from the West, and sounded almost as if it was screaming through the fields. The eerie feeling inside Senke grew.  
  
"No," replied Kenji, "We did not. Now go to sleep." Senke looked at his brother, whose back was once again faced towards him. He sighed and closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. He could not rest though. He no longer felt tired one bit. He could only wonder: Was his father really dead? He decided to find out all he could about his father in the morning. For now though, he could only hope to find rest in the restless night.  
  
As he lied in his bed, he tried to remember his father. Five years ago, he was eight years old at the time that his father left. He wondered why he remembered next to nothing about him. He remembered many other things that had happened at that time though. He sighed once again, and his gaze turned to the window, which was currently being hit hard by the rain.  
  
Lightning flashed, and in the split second of light, Senke could swear he had seen a figure in the distance. He sat up in his bed and looked out the window. All he saw was darkness, except for the rain hitting the window. Lightning flashed again, and his vision was confirmed, for there was not one, but four dark figures were standing in the cornfields. Senke felt his heart beating faster, and the eerie feeling he had felt grew into a feeling of fright.  
  
Lighting flashed once again, illuminating the field with light. The figures were definitely human, and now seemed closer than before. Once again, darkness hid their forms, but Senke could still feel their presence. He swallowed and stood up from his bed, and knelt in front of the window. He waited, the wind screaming and the rain hitting hard. Once again, lighting flashed, and the figures were now even closer, only a mere thirty feet away.  
  
From the look of it, they seemed to be approaching his window. Senke was full of terror, the sound of his rapidly beating heart now above the sound of the rain and the wind. Thunder cracked loudly, following the last flash of lightning. Quickly, Senke closed the curtains, covering the window. He lied down of the floor, his face hidden in his arms. He was breathing loudly and quickly, terrified. After what seemed like an agonizingly amount of time, he heard the sound of wet footsteps in the mud.  
  
First, he heard what sounded like only one person walking, but soon enough, he heard many. They all formed together to make an eerie sound that was even more frightening than the thunder and the wind. The footsteps seemed to be coming closer and closer to his window. When it seemed that they were only mere feet away, they stopped. Senke bit his bottom lip, trying to keep himself from screaming. After several seconds, the footsteps started again, now moving away from the window. They seemed to be moving toward the left, away from the house totally.  
  
After several minutes, the footsteps could be heard no more. They were now too distant for even the most keen of hearing. Slowly, Senke stood up from his place on the floor. His face was covered in sweat, and his own tears. He took a deep breath of relief, but the terror did not at all leave his mind. He wondered who the people were, and what they were doing. The village had a rule that no people should leave their houses at night. Wolves were known to enter the village at night from the tall forest.  
  
The idea of travelers or wonderers crossed Senke's mind, but he quickly shook it off. He knew that no traveler in his right mind would travel the great fields during a storm. He also wondered why they seemed to stop at his window. He wondered if they had seen him looking at them. He swallowed and sat back down on his bed. Even through the terror he still felt his curiosity grow, and he suddenly felt adventurous.  
  
Senke's thoughts lingered to the man he saw in the woods earlier that day. He had remembered him being scary-looking. He had greasy-black hair that seemed to curve its way down to his shoulders. His hair also many gray streaks running down along its length. His face seemed scarred and wrinkled. His pale complexion had frozen Senke in his feet. The man reminded him of a ghost. He was wearing a torn brown cloak, and many shreds were hanging off its side.  
  
The man walked slowly, and seemed to know well where he was going. Senke remembered when the man turned and spotted him. Senke had quickly ran away then, falling on the ground. When he looked behind him, he had noticed the man slowly walking towards him, his hair blowing in the wind. That was when the rain started, and Senke quickly stood up and ran away.  
  
A piercing coldness traveled down Senke's spine, and he shivered from it. Simply thinking of the man made him feel cold, and made his heart leap in fright. He was almost positive that the man he saw earlier that evening was one of the four figures he had seen approaching him minutes ago. His lied down, and pulled the covers over his body, hoping to get rid of the coldness he felt in his heart. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering if anybody else had seen the figures. He decided to ask around the village in the morning.  
  
Slowly, Senke's eyes closed, and his head nodded. Soon enough, sleep took over his mind, and his body, sweeping him away into his world of dreams. Senke dreamt of mountains, and of a dark tall figure of a man. Only a silhouette could be seen, but its dark blue eyes glowed in spite of the darkness that engulfed the rest of his body. That was all he could remember of his dreams that night. 


End file.
